


Worse Than It Looks

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Is it really that bad?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #509 "bad"

“Eleanor,” said Ducky, the moment she stepped into Autopsy, “are you all right?”

Bishop put a hand to her eye – she could feel the swelling, but hadn’t gotten a very good look at it in the car’s side mirror. “Is it really that bad?”

“The whole side of your face is purple,” said Palmer, bluntly. “What happened?”

“I zigged when I should have zagged,” she joked. “Do you mind taking a look, Ducky?”

“Not at all, my dear,” the doctor replied, guiding her to his desk chair. “Just bruising, it seems, should heal on its own.

“Oh, good,” said Bishop.

THE END


End file.
